


My life with Carson Wentz

by Master815



Category: FOX NFL Sunday RPF
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-21 05:46:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17037824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Master815/pseuds/Master815
Summary: A Carson Wentz fan becomes his lover





	1. The first meaning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My first encounter with Carson Wentz

Author’s note: I do not know the sexual preference of any of the person written about in this story. Also, do not imply the sexual preference of any character’s written about in this story. Also, this story is completely pure fiction. I don’t know the real life story of the person this story is about. This story also includes men performing sexual acts so, if you are not the legal age in your state or part of the world. If not, please refrain from reading further. 

After seeing a interview with the quarterback for the Philadelphia Eagles I knew I had to get him in bed. Aside from a few other NFL players he is one of the hottest players in the game. So, I decided to take vacation and fly to pHand see a game. So, I bought my airline ticket, game ticket, and, secured a rental car and was on my way. I arrived in the City of brotherly Lovea few days in advance of the game so that I could get a layout of the stadium via a few tours, and set the beginning of my master plan into motion. Acting like a total tourist armed with a camera took key photographs of possible doors to get me into the lower parts of the stadium.

That night I logged into a local chat room and was able to meet someone that would be able to help me secure a final few things that I would need to make sure that I would be able to get into areas of the stadium that a normal person off the street would be able to. After chatting with my new friend, I logged out of my account and got ready to meet him at the rendezvous point, so I could receive the items I needed to reach my target. Once I received the items, I quick ran them back to my suite and since I was already dressed I decided to hit the town and check out a few of the bars since I was on vacation.

The next morning, Saturday, I hit the town picking up the remaining supplies that I would need, toys, lube, beer, condoms, and what not. Upon completing those tasks, I decided to tour the town and hit the sites and stir up a little fun. Later that night I tried to get some sleep in anticipation of tomorrow’s events, however sleep evaded me. So, again I hit the town and took in more nightlife.

The next morning, I woke early and began setting up the room for the nights events. I laid out candles around the room, rose petals on the bed, put the beer in the fridge, put the toys in the night stand, and, put lube and condoms on the night stand in close proximity to the bed. After that, I cleaned up the room making sure to hang the “Don’t disturb” sign on the door, and, made a call down to the front desk and asked them to not send anyone up to my suite under no circumstances to allow no one in there and not have the cleaning staff in. After making sure that everything was in order and to my liking I jumped in the shower. With my head just running with what was going to happen that night I was horny as hell. So, I decided to jack off. I squirted some body wash into my hand and started to rub them all over my body. Then I took my right hand and started massaging my cock to full mast and playing with my nipples with the left. Then, I took my left hand and started massaging the large orbs that my ball sack contained. I started moaning out from the pleasure that my hands were doing to my body imagining that the hot stud Carson was sucking on my pole. It didn’t take much longer and I was spraying the side of the shower and tub with my seed. After getting myself off I completed my shower, got out, and, dried off. Wrapping the towel around my waist, I went back to the bedroom, packed my bag with the items I would need later at the stadium and got dressed. After getting dressed I double checked the room making sure that everything was in order for the events of the coming evening. Then, I called down to the valet and had them bring my car around. Then, did one last check of the bedroom and then headed down to my car and left for the arena.

Of course being a native Wisconsinite I arrived early to the Stadium and did a little tailgating before the game. After eating food, I packed the things I wouldn’t need back into the trunk, grabbed my bag of supplies and ticket, locked the car, and headed into the stadium to my seat. The events of the game were quite uneventful, but the seat was amazing, right on the 50 yard line directly behind the Eagless’ bench purposely so that I could steal looks at Drew while he was on the sidelines. After the game, I headed into the bathroom and changed into the janitor’s uniform and pinned on the name badge I had gotten from my friend two nights before. Exiting the men’s room I headed down the path to the door I needed following the path I recalled from memory and the pictures I had taken and studied to the letter. Before heading into the door I needed I quickly pulled out the map from my friend and studied it quickly so I could make my way down to the Eagles’ locker room. Upon reaching the locker room I flashed my badge to the guard outside the door and headed in. I saw that the locker room had been empty and thought to myself, “Damn I missed my chance.” But, then I head some noises coming out of the showers. Of course being inquisitive by nature, I headed to the showers. And was amazed by what I saw. There in all of his naked glory was the object of my lust and desires jacking his amazing cock. It had to be at least 8.5 inches in lengths and as round as a toilet paper tube. Hiding around the corner, but allowing myself to still see I hid from his sight line. Taking in all of the glory of what I was seeing, but didn’t want to start jacking my self off to completely tire myself out for later. But, damn the show I was getting was hot as hell. After shooting his load he finished showering off and turned off the shower. At that point I thought I was screwed and not in a good way because he was making his way towards me and I was worried that I was going to be discovered. And unfortunately I was. But, being able to come up with something quick, I came up with a story and he didn’t rat me out to the guard outside. I then followed him to his locker and sat on the bench of course stealing glances at his now soft cock and his hot bubble butt. After he got dressed he had told me he had to go. I had to come up with something quick as to not let my chance to escape quicker than a hurricane. I quickly told him a story and attempted to convince him to at least get him to come to dinner with me. Of course not being a native to Philadelphia I had no idea of to where to go, but I knew that one of my favorite chefs, Emril Lagasse, had a restaurant in town and implored him to come with me. To my shock and amazement he agreed.

Upon reaching the restaurant, I saw the line was completely wrapped around the block and halfway down the next I was completely crestfallen. Carson looked over at me and said, “What’s wrong?”

I said, “Look at the line. We will never get in.”

To which he replied, “Did you forget who you’re with? I’ll get us in and a seat in a matter of minutes.” I followed him to the host’s station and the host looked up and said, “Good evening Mr. Wentz, how many in your party?” He replied, “Two my good man.” The host replied, “Right this way, please.” Carson glanced at me and said, “I told you not to worry.” I glanced back and gave him a smile. We placed our orders once the waitress came around and started talking while waiting for our food.

First thing out of his mouth were, “Okay you got me to dinner with you. And got me to believe the story you told me earlier. But, what are you really here for?” I thought for a minute and knowing from what I saw in the locker room earlier he is muscular enough that he could completely kick my ass. I sat there for a minute longer, and couldn’t think of a way to get out of this situation without a way to prevent that from happening. So, first I said to him, “Do you promise that no matter what I say you won’t leave or beat me up?” To which he replied, “I can’t make any promises, but, I can tell you this if you don’t tell me right now why really are here I will be calling the cops.” I said, “Okay, okay. Please don’t call the cops on me. I will tell you everything.” So, I threw all things out the proverbial window and told him, “From the moment I saw you on TV I’ve had a huge crush on you and I knew I had to have you.” He sat there for a minute and didn’t say anything. Which made me think I was dead, well not really dead, but in a complete world of hurt. Especially since he is a built stud and like I said to earlier could kick my ass. After what seemed like an eternity he finally spoke. Saying, “I’m completely shocked and in awe of this. I mean hell, I have received tons of fan mail from a lot of women and gays, but it was just that, FAN MAIL.” I was like oh shit I’m screwed. He then continued, “But, in all honesty from what I’ve seen of you this afternoon and this evening I feel I can tell you my wife is really my sex slave I'm just using her to see my children I'm bisexual I prefer men I want children and I need to keep my appearances if you know what I mean.” I was like why is he telling me all of this. He must have sensed what I was thinking and said, “I feel I can tell you all of this because I know you won’t say anything.” To which I replied, “How are you so sure that I won’t?” To which he replied, “I really know why you’re here. I’ve known for three days what was going on. Do you really think that I normally would have stayed that long in the locker room after everyone was gone? Do you really think that I would have put on that show in the shower? Your “friend” is a close confidant of mine. I knew with all of the fan mail I was receiving especially from the gays I knew someone eventually would try to get with me. I know who you are and if you do say anything I will sue you so bad you will never ever be able to repay me. So, if I were you I wouldn’t even THINK ABOUT TALKING TO THE PRESS.” Upon hearing that I popped a hard on. I’ve never been turned on so much by being threatened with a law suit by such a stud. He continued, “There was a reason I had him e-mail me the picture you had sent him. And popng in the stands staring at me?” I was completely shocked and didn’t know how to respond. But, at least I wasn’t put in a world of hurt for now. Our meals arrived and we enjoyed our food and our banter turned into a lighter mood and enjoyed each other’s company. The bill came and I tried to reach for it and my hand was quickly swatted away and he said, “This is on me. I have a secret account from my wife that she knows nothing about for such an occasion.” I replied, “Thanks for dinner, stud.” And he said, “You’re welcome.”

He paid the bill and we headed back to my car and drove back to my hotel. During the ride back he said, “I have to run back to the stadium real quick.” So, we ran back there and I went with him to the locker room. He went into his locker, grabbed his jersey, signed it, and, handed it to me saying, “I want you to have this. As a souvenir of this occasion.” I gladly accepted it. We left and headed back to my hotel.

Upon returning to the hotel, he said, “I’m glad you have a hotel room here, I can’t take you back to my home as per my agreement with my wife.” I responded, “I completely understand.” We reached my suite and I asked him to wait outside for a minute. I went in and lit the candles and grabbed two beers. Then invited him into the suite. He stood aback for a minute. Then he spoke, “How did you know I would have even agreed to this?” I winked and flashed him my sexiest smile. We went into the living room area and opened our beers and drained them completely. I knew for at least this moment he was mine for the taking.

I reached over to his head and pulled it to mine and started making out with him. We started playing the hottest game of tonsil hockey ever. I reached up his shirt and started rubbing his hot, hairy, and, built chest. After a few moments he said, “I need to get out of this shirt. You need better access to me.” I helped him out of his shirt and helped me out of mine. And we resumed our make out session. I then reached down and started massaging his trouser snake through his jeans. I was amazed he was already half hard. Realizing what was going on he stood up and I helped him shuck his jeans. I had forgot for a minute that he was going commando. And let out a small gasp. I took is cock into my hands and started massaging it. Once it had gotten a bit harder I tried to take it in my mouth. He said, “Not just yet hot stuff. You have to beg for it.” I was now taken aback at his request. But, relented. I looked at him and said, “Please Carson allow me to suck your rod. I need to have it in my mouth.” He said, “Open up.” I opened up and he started face fucking me right then. After a few minutes he stood me up and took off the rest of my clothes and sat me back down on the couch and resumed face fucking me. I couldn’t get enough of his cock in my mouth. I grabbed his hips and pulled him closer to me so I could get more of him in my mouth. After a few minutes this hot fuzzy stud made a move that shocked even me. He stood me up and took my place on the couch and took my cock in his mouth. Now, I’ve had quite a few oral jobs in my life. But, somehow the job he was doing on my cock was some of the best work I’ve ever had. It was like he’d sucked many a cock in his life. He took my cock in his hand and began licking it like it was an ice cream cone. First licking up the left side, then the right. Paying special attention to my bulbous head and piss slit. Then, in the most amazing part he took my cock almost all the way into his mouth. By this point it was taking all the power I could to not fill this hot jock’s mouth with my seed. He continued sucking me off for a few minutes more. Then I got him to position himself to lay over the armrest of the couch so I could start face fucking him. Man could he suck a cock. I was able to get myself balls deep to where he was deep throating me. It was like the man had no gag reflex at all. After a few more minutes of letting him suck on me, I decided it was time to take this to the bedroom.

We entered the bedroom and he let out a little giggle and flashed me a smile when he saw all of the rose petals around the room. Then, he picked me up in his arms and laid me down on the edge of bed. And he knelt down, put my legs on his shoulders, and started teasing my hole with the tip of his tongue. Which sent sparks of electricity up and down my body. Then, without warning he entered my hole with his tongue. I started moaning out in ecstasy with what he was doing by working my hole with my tongue. Then, after a few minutes of eating out my ass he climbed up on the bed and we started making out. After a few minutes of making out he climbed into a 69 position and we started sucking each other off. Then, I started massaging the two perfect orbs of his ass. Then shocked him by licking his balls and taint. Then I decided to shock him by sticking my tongue in his fuck chute causing him to moan. The sensation of his moan on my cock caused my hips buck up at him. After a few minutes, he got up and turned me on my stomach, quickly grabbed the lube off of the stand and put some on his finger and started finger fucking me causing me to scream out in a little pain. After a few minutes, I had just gotten used to it he surprised me by sticking a second in. To which I replied, “MMMM that feels so good. Stretch out my hole for your big cock. I want it inside me, soon.” After a few more minutes, he took his fingers out, wrapped his hot fuck stick with a condom and put in my eagerly awaiting hole. Starting out slowly so I could get accustomed to his rod probing my hole he inched his way in my hole. After what seemed like an eternity he was finally balls deep into my ass. Waiting there for a few minutes he allowed me to get accustomed to him being inside me. Then, he slowly started fucking me. It felt so good having him fuck me. Then, he started picking up the pace and slapping my ass. I said to him, “Fuck me harder, big stud. I’ve been bad and need you to punish me.” He said, “Yes you have, and I will punish you for it.” He started fucking me like a piston and slapping my ass until it was bright red. After he was satisfied with my punishment, he turned me onto my back without even leaving my ass. Once on my back, I tried to stroke my cock only to have my hand slapped away. I tried again and got the same treatment. He said, “Not yet.” Not to be deterred I tried yet again. He slapped my hand a third time and exclaimed, “I said not yet, bitch!” Sensing I had something waiting in the drawer, he exited me walked over to the drawer, grabbed out the handcuffs and dildo I had in there. He gently moved me towards the head of the bed, climbed on top of me, took each of my hands and handcuffed them to the posts of the bed. Then he said, “See what happens when you disobey me.” Then put my legs on my shoulders allowing him access once again to my hole. Then, he lubed up the dildo and shoved it in my ass and started fucking me with it causing me to moan out and yell with pleasure. After a few minutes of fucking me with the dildo he reinserted himself into my rest retched out hole. And man did he know how to fuck. After a few more minutes of fucking he reached up and removed the handcuffs and said, “Now you may stroke your cock.” He resumed fucking me and I quickly started stroking my cock. It didn’t take but a few minutes and I shot the hugest load I’ve ever shot. It was like my cock was turned into a geyser. I counted like 10 volleys of cum erupting out of my cock. And it went everywhere landing on the wall, on my face, and all over my chest. To which he said, “Damn after I thought your ass couldn’t be ANY tighter I am completely surprised how your hole is grabbing onto my cock. After my cock was done erupting, he withdrew his cock and stroked himself off until he let loose with 10 volleys of cum recovering my body with his seed. And then he collapsed on top of me for a few minutes. Then we went to the bathroom and showered off. After showering, we went back to the bedroom and laid on the bed. I snuggled up to him and laid my head onto his hairy chest.

The next morning we woke, ordered breakfast, and chatted for a but. What happened next surprised me. (To which to this day I’m still in awe about) He said to me, “I’m glad that you were able to get this set up. Do you remember how I said that I have a secret account that my wife doesn’t know about?” I sat there for a minute with a puzzled look on my face. After letting the question roll around in my head for a minute. I replied, “Yes hun I do.” He continued, “Well after last night and how you took all of those measures to get me here…..” he paused for a minute and continued, “You are my slave now bitch and you’re not leaving Philadelphia” My jaw must have hit the ground. I was completely in shock with what he said. I wasn’t sure how to respond to that. But, after a few moments, I said to him, “I can’t accept this offer. I have to get back to Wisconsin to my job, my family and, my friends.” He sat there for a minute and then spoke, “I don’t care about that. I told you I have a secret account. Now, I’m not going to tell you how much is there. But, suffice it to say, there is enough there to keep you comfortably until you find a job. Also, because I’ve become completely enamored with you. Also, as part of this package I will supply you with a place to live completely rent free, a vehicle of your choice to use as you see fit. And as far as friends an family they are welcome to come down to see you anytime they want. And if necessary on my dime. And of course the best part of all unbridled access to me ANYTIME you want. So, you see I’m not taking no for an answer.” I sat there for a minute that seemed like an eternity. Then, I excused myself to the bedroom area of the suite and made a few phone calls and made the necessary arrangements for my belongings to be shipped to Philadephia within the week. And of course called my lousy job and told them I quit effective immediately. After making the appropriate calls, I returned to my awaiting stud, and told him I would agree and be his forever.good I hope you like bread and water because after breakfast that is going to be your diet until you learn to obey me do you understand bitch Carson asked yes sir After finishing our breakfast we showered and got dressed and left the hotel. We hit the streets starting by returning my rental, then went to the Porsche dealership and he purchased for me my brand new Porsche S Black Edition because when you have a hunky football stud you have to have a car befitting such status. We got in and started the search for my new pad, and just enjoyed the day together.


	2. The proposal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A vacation in Puerto Rico leads to a proposal

Well, my new life with Carson has been amazing to say the least. Aside from the perks of him giving me a weekly salary for me to use as for spending, my Porsche, and my apartment on one of the most famous parts of Philadelphia, South Street, and of course the AMAZING sex. Life to say the least has been quite surreal. I still feel like it is all been a dream come true. Albeit I wish I could live with him full time, but I completely understand the arrangement he has made with his wife. In addition to all of that I get to go to all of his home and away games and sit closer to the sidelines with the “football wives” which is kind of awkward to say the least, but it does give me an awesome view of my hot stud. Also, moving to. Philadelphia has also allowed me to take time and find a new job that I absolutely love. Plus, they have the complete understanding of my need to take time off. (Having a hot football stud for a “husband” does have it’s advantages)

After the game before their bye week, which they won big time, he surprised me by taking me on a vacation to Puerto Rico for a few days. (I couldn’t believe it. I had been wanting to go back there for many years now) Paradise with my amazing cub, who could ask for anything more? I know I couldn’t, or could I.

We arrived shortly after 10 in the evening after a short flight into San Juan airport. We quickly picked up our rental and checked into the hotel. We got into the elevator and he snuck behind me and placed a silk scarf over my eyes and whispered into my ear, “I have to do this so your surprise doesn’t get ruined.” We got into the suite and had me stand by the door for a minute. When he came back he took me by the hand and walked me into the bedroom and took off the scarf. It was the most amazing surprise, he had recreated our first night together. He had covered the bed in what seemed like a million rose petals and lit plenty of candles around the room. It was beautiful. But, not wanting to waste our first night on vacation just staying in, I said to him, “Let’s go paint the town tonight for a little while and take in the “sights”.” To which he agreed. But, he said with a wink, “Let’s take a shower first, not having taking one after the game I smell quite rank.” That was all it took and I was insta-hard. I’ve grown quite accustomed to loving his after game “aroma” as he oftentimes came over right after a game not showered. I walked over to him and quickly helped him out of his street clothes. After which I had him raise up his arms and sniffed his armpits and licked them. Then, he helped me out of mine admiring my cock as it sprung out of my underwear. We made our way to the bathroom and he turned on the shower and I smacked him on the ass as he was bent over. And, he let out a little growl. We got in the shower, and I quickly turned him around and got on my knees and took his tool into my mouth. I started sucking and licking it like it was a melting ice cream cone. He started moaning out in ecstasy. After making sure he was good and hard I took his pair of low hangers into my mouth and started massaging them with my tongue. He said, “You better stop that, I’m not ready to spill out just yet.” And then picked me up off of my knees and got down on his and took my 7 incher into his mouth and started sucking it. Now it was my turn to start moaning in ecstasy. He was doing an amazing job, it was so hot. Then he turned his attention to my pair of low hangers taking them into his hot mouth. After a few moments he got up off of his knees and started kissing me. I reached down and started massaging the two globes of his ass, sneaking a finger into his crack and started teasing his hole. He shivered a bit. After a few more moments, I broke our kiss, turned him around, bent him over, got down on my knees, and, started eating out his ass. He tasted so good. Getting his hole nice and wet with my tongue he started moaning in pleasure. After a few moments, I got up off of my knees. He said, “I want you to give me your hot rod, NOW!. (I was shocked to hear this as up until this moment he had only fucked me) I reached down and grabbed the bottle of body wash, put some into my hand, rubbed them together, put some on his hole, and, the rest onto my 7 incher. Making sure that his hole was nice and “lubed” I slowly put my bulbous cock head into the entrance to his fuck chute. He said, “I told you to give it to me. Which means FUCK me. Don’t treat me like a china doll. I want you to FUCK me good.” To which I slammed my cock balls deep into his ass causing him to scream out, but didn’t deter me. I quickly withdrew my cock and slammed it right back in. I started getting a good rhythm going and then reached around and started stroking his cock in time with my thrusts. He started moaning out in pleasure with all of the sensations that he was feeling. He said, “MMMMM, I love the way your cock feels inside me. It is hitting all the proper spots.” I asked him, “Are you close to shooting your load? I want to feel your ass squeeze the cum out of my cock.” That was all it took and he shot 4 loads of cum out of his cock. I said, “Damn that was hot,” And then I shot my load into his ass and it started leaking out because I shot so much in there. I said, “Damn, I thought I could hold it in for a bit longer, but your ass got so much tighter and that was all it took. Sorry babe.” He replied, “Don’t be sorry. I really wanted your seed in there.” We finished showering and set out to hit the town why we eat her dinner Carson told me that him and his wife and came to an agreement 9 to move into the house she's his slave shoop used to conceive our children and me and him will become husband and wife during the off-season and for the remainder of this vacation he was my slave after paying for dinner Carson pair of handcuffs tied hands behind his back at we headed back to the hotel stopping to grab a loaf of bread and told him that since he is my slave list of vacation unless we're at a restaurant he's on bread and water once we were in hotel suite I took off the handcuffs stripped him of his clothes recalling his hands behind his back pick them up over my shoulder and carried into the bedroom tossing him on the bed with all the rose petals I stripped off my clothes and go through control or finding chains shackles collar ball gag and condoms Carson there's nothing for the condom since he's my fiance I know I put them there since they were in there our first night together I told him to get on his knees and open his mouth I inserted my cock and he began to sucking it taking my 7in tool down his throat keep running me point that his face was in my pubes after 5 minutes I removed my cock pulling him to his feet and pushing him back on the bed and over my knee grabbing my belt and smaking his you been bad and need to be punished yes sir I have no punishment good shut the fuk up I said after beating his ass red i lubed his love chute up inncing my cock until I was comfortably in Indian thrusting every few seconds 10 minutes later I kiss Carson passionately as I began to come so you want me to get you pregnant lock me up Master knock me up unexploded machine began Jack Carson off until he blows his lid I reach over to the next and grabbing the ball gag open up inserting the gag then grabbing the scarf he used to blindfold me my blindfold head reenter his hole you will sleep with me inside you tonight like your my mattress get some rest you're going to need it


End file.
